Forbidden Chaos
by Astrial Assailant
Summary: It's not just a tournament anymore. This isn't a joke or game... this was reality. Loved one's will be lost, and trust will be tested. This wasn't supposed to happen now, this was forbidden in their eyes. Can anyone tame this chaos and survive?


**Hey everybody! My name is Riivah, and I am new to writing in the Super Smash Bros. section! I… uh am in love with writing, and I hope you all would enjoy this story as much as I did as I typed it. Now, if you might notice Lee Draqin and I may have the same plots at times. Well, that is because we both thought of this and we just made our own ideas from it. There are some OOC in here, so I own them but the other Nintendo characters I do not own. Okay. Let's start this story!**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

It was the most important day in the history of fighting.

The day when the two legends of Brawlism come together and fight on the Brawl Arena, with have high hopes of winning the title. A title so important, so wonderful, that staring at it will bring you into a state of pure bliss. Who would win it this year? Nobody knew for each competitor was strong and did not show any mercy, even if they had to fight their own friends.

When a pink puff ball flew down onto the platform from his signature Warpstar, the crowd hollered with negative and positive comments. From the impact, the giant star exploded with colors and shapes of many kinds. Kirby, the warrior from Green Greens stepped out from the debris and waved to the audience. Some cheered, whiled others booed. But, Kirby always had a positive attitude towards anybody, even if the despised him. He wound his arms in a circular motion and did a few practice punches in the air.

"And, what is this? Is that the legendary Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Said the announcer Toad with awe in his voice.

Everyone including Kirby looked up into the clear blue skies and waited. This was usually Mario's signature entrance. He'd skydive from a plane and land ever so delicately on the stage. But today… today was different! Mario wasn't sky diving… he was falling! Kirby wasn't sure if this was part of his act, or something went wrong. He put a hand on his forehead to block the sun's glare. His blue eyes widened and he knew that this wasn't a joke…

**XXxXxXxXx **

Linkz or better known as Toon Link lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was so agitated from his mom and dad's overreaction towards his mission with Ness and Samie. It was nothing, just a recon mission to find out why Falco died by Big Blue. It was a race track that Captain Falcon and Falco went to today to try and capture Bowser. But somehow the mission was a complete failure. Falco was careless… and paid the price. How could he fall and die? Falco was able to use his Warpstar and fly back but today he didn't. It was a tragic loss yes, but Ike Emblem did not have time to mourn over it. They were not supposed to show any emotion… it was like a scratch. For a moment you may cry and whine in agony, then the next you forget about it.

He turned over and pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the metallic wall. Linkz was banned from any missions for a month. It was stupid. He was careful and nothing happened to him or his team, but yet Zelda screamed at him for leaving without any 'real' protection. Like Fox. Fox was a great spy and could escort anyone without a bruise or scratch. But Linkz was old enough to go on missions alone with his own team. Ness and Lucas could go anywhere without Samus or Ike yelling at them. Linkz was tired of being held back from his full potential, and he knew what he had to do.

He got up from his bed and looked around for a moment. Zelda and Link should be out with Samus and Ike. So, he should have more than enough time to get ready. Before he opened his closet, his room door slid aside and in came his friends.

"Hey Linkz where you going?" Ness said playing with his red and white yoyo.

"Yea, you better not go against Zelda, or else she'd add more cameras to your room!" Sammie said with a slight giggle.

"Ha-ha, very funny guys," Linkz said with a small grin. He continued to take his clothes out of his drawers and closet.

Ness and Sammie were dumbfounded. Why was Linkz…

"Oh no you don't!" the yellow Pikachu said and ran to Linkz suitcase. She frantically dug inside trying to recover his clothes.

"Sammie! What the hell?" Linkz hissed shoving them back inside.

"C'mon Linkz, if you run away don't ya think Link would find you in a heartbeat?" Ness said knitting his eyebrows together.

Sammie had no other choice. She knew Linkz would be pissed, but he wasn't listening to anybody. She backed away and charged up enough electricity in her red cheeks to give him a shock. She blasted the electrons and it electrocuted Linkz causing him to make an awkward whine. He fell on the floor shaking uncontrollably. Sammie, his best friend shocked him, and boy did it hurt! Why would she go to that extreme as to hurt him. Linkz was mad, no furious! He jumped up and shoved his mouse friend aside. She stumbled and fell over causing the blue goggles in her hand to fall to the floor.

"Linkz, why would you…"

"Shut up Sammie. It was you who got me in trouble in the first place! Maybe if you'd keep your mouth shut, my mom wouldn't have me grounded. But noooo, you had to boast about us finding leads about Falco!" Linkz walked up to Sammie and poked her in her chest as he continued. "This. Is. All. Your. Fault!"

Ness stood with a surprised emotion. Linkz never acted this way towards any of them. But why today? He looked into Sammie's brown eyes and saw tears beginning to form. She wasn't a person to cry when people raised their voice, but she didn't like being accused of something she never did. Sammie growled exposing her sharp canine teeth. She smacked Linkz hand away from her and charged up enough bolts in her cheeks. This time though, it was supposed to hurt.

"My fault Linkz! It was **your** own damn fault!" Sammie hissed tears dripping to the carpeted floor. Her yellow fur stood on end and the room was becoming a hodgepodge from the static. Papers flew and the sheets circled around her angry body. Ness was afraid and hid under Linkz bed. Linkz however walked up to Sammie and extracted his sword.

"Sammie, if you don't cal- EEP!" Linkz slid to the side when a piece of glass was flown his way.

"I hate you Linkz! I swear I do!" Sammie was about to release her built up anger until the door slid open once more.

Everybody froze, even Sammie calmed down with her rampage. They all looked at the door and shivered with fear. Two wide red eyes opened and flashed with evil.

"Hello kids, may I join in on this fight?"

**XXxXxXxXx**

"Ike, oh god there's a problem in sector 13-214!" Ikeya said following her mentor.

"I already know Ikeya, I have a feeling I know who…" Before Ike could finish, there was a loud explosion in front of them. The wall collapsed and mechanical robots scattered around the HQ. Ike gritted his teeth and released his sword from it's pouch. Ikeya followed and she tried to see who busted in.

Once the dust settled, a tall man eluded from the broken wall and stood just inches away from Ike and Ikeya. He laughed loudly and Ike shuddered slightly. He knew that ridiculous laugh.

"Ike, what a surprise to see you here today," the man said rubbing his finger along the tip of his sword.

"Damnit, it's Marth." Ikeya kept her eyes glued to the figure.

"Nice to see you too Marth." Ike lied.

Marth smiled and looked around the HQ like nothing had happened.

"My god Ike, can't you tidy up the place when company comes over?" Marth asked.

Ike had enough of his games. He ran with lightning speed and swung his sword at Marth's neck. Marth was fast though; he evaded the assault easily and smirked. He lifted his sword and lunged at Ike. Ike raised his and shielded his face. Marth had gotten stronger. He was pushing down hard trying to make Ike falter and kill him instantly. Slowly the sword was coming down further and further. Ike grinded his teeth in frustration hoping somehow a miracle would happen. Ikeya watched her mentor struggling and noticed a glint of thirst in Marth's eyes. She acted quickly and did a roundhouse kick at Marth's leg causing him to scream in pain. He faltered and Ike jumped back breathing heavily. He watched as Ikeya kicked and jabbed Marth with such speed and accuracy.

The training really paid off. Almost every attack she did damaged Marth on some level. Marth recovered from his fatigue and gripped Ikeya's plump blue arm. She gasped and looked at his menacing face. He flung her at the wall and she slid down with pain contorted in her face. Her gold headband fell off and her raven hair covered her like a veil.

Ike wasn't sure what to do. Go after Marth and leave Ikeya unattended or vice versa? He was the leader of Emblem… so risks had to be made. He shook his head and went after Marth. He ran quickly but was stopped when something gripped his ankles. He almost fell, but regained his balance. He looked down and saw two metallic hands around him. Then, another pair gripped his wrists restraining him to move any further.

"What the hell!" Ike growled at Marth.

Marth wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and laughed unevenly. He walked up to Ike and stood inches from him. Their eyes met, anger mixed with amusement. Marth snatched Ike's sword and flung it behind him. He used his own blade to intimidate Ike. It rose slowly to his neck and Marth smirked.

"Ike, Ike, Ike! Will you ever learn that you can't defeat me? I had told you this many times… and maybe I'll have to teach you." Marth looked at the robots that held Ike captive and nodded. Marth walked back to where Ikeya was and he looked down at her. He used his foot to push her aside so he could see her face. She was breathing heavily and tried to get up, but Marth pushed his foot down onto her back. She wailed in pain and began to sob.

"Marth, this is between me and you, leave Ikeya alone!" Ike hissed.

Marth glared at Ike and pushed down harder causing Ikeya to shift uncomfortably.

"MARTH!" Ike screamed.

"Shut up. I told you I'm going to teach you a lesson. Maybe killing your star pupil before you will show you I mean business!" Marth stuck his sword next to Ikeya and she saw her reflection. Her eyes were shining with tears and fear. He rose the sword up again and looked at the blade. "Hmm, thinking about Ike Emblem's star pupil's blood on my sword makes me giddy…" Marth grinned looking at Ike.

Ike's pupils were no longer visible from his eyes. He knew Marth would try, no **do** something that harsh. Ike dropped his head and silently cried.

"I-I-Ike…" Ikeya said with a strained voice.

His head snapped up and he saw Marth about to stab her. She was grinning a little and then smiled before fainting from fatigue.

"NOOOO!"

**XXxXxXxXx**

**Heyyy everyone! Good story? Bad? I need ya reviews to let me know! I had fun a little… until I made the arguing scenes… anyway to clarify things, Falco is a red Kirby who wears Captain Falcon's helmet. Ikeya is blue and she wears a gold tiara and she has long raven hair. Anyway, leave some reviews and I may continue! Cya lates! *waves***


End file.
